Jobs
5In Torn City, jobs are what provide your income. There is no special work required, and all users are paid at 24:00 Torn City Time (Unless you are working for Player-Regulated Companies that may have other payment options for their workers). Jobs are not necessary for income, however. If you have no job your happiness will regenerate at a faster rate than with a job. Jobs have job stat requirements and if you do not meet them you cannot work at the job (Unless you're a new player and are joining a starter job, in which case your stats don't matter). It should also be noted that some of the information given below may be outdated due to the recent update that greatly changed the gain and use of Job Points and on Job Specials (but this only includes starter jobs listed below). Army To begin this career path, you open with an interview with a character named Smith. The main characteristic of this job is Manual Labor. Ranks Special Abilities Interactions * Smith: Yup! What can I do for you? # You: I would like a job! ## Smith: Okay, I'll have to give you a quick interview if you want to sign up. I will ask three questions, you must answer all of them correctly. If you answer even one question incorrectly, you will fail the interview. Are you ready? ## You: Okay sure, let's begin! ##* This begins the interview process. Smith may ask you about US military history or US Army slang. Depending on if you correctly answer the three questions or fail, you will be given two responses: ##** Smith: Correct! Welcome to the Army soldier! ##*** You: I won't let you down sir! ##** Smith: I'm afraid you've failed the interview. Come back tomorrow if you would like to try again, otherwise perhaps try another job. ##*** You: Sorry for wasting your time. to initial interaction ##*** You: I'd like to talk about something else. to initial interaction ## You: I would like to talk about something else. to initial interaction # You: What's it like working for the army? ## Smith: There's nothing like it at all. It's the experience of a lifetime. If you do well, you'll rise through the ranks and unlock new abilities. But... Serving your country comes with its sacrifices, if you're looking for a good wage, you've come to the wrong place. ## You: Please, tell me more. ### Smith: Sorry, I'm really busy here... ### You: I'd like to talk about something else. to initial interaction ## You: I'd like to talk about something else. to initial interaction Casino Ranks Special Abilities Interactions Grocer Here you interview with an NPC named Sue. The main characteristic for this job is Endurance. "This is about as low a stress job as you can find. The main quality you need is to be fast, fruit goes bad quick so we keep the delivery volumes low so the fruit doesn't perish. This means a lot of shelf stocking early in the morning, but don't worry you will get faster after doing this job for a while." – Sue, Grocer Ranks Special Ability Interactions * Sue: Oh hey there! How can I help you? # You: I would like a job! ## Sue: [editor's note: I made poor choice's with Sue's character, so I do not believe I can get a job here again. ## You: I would like to talk about something else. # You: What's it like working as a grocer? ## Sue: This is about as low a stress job as you can find. The main quality you need is to be fast, fruit goes bad quick so we keep the delivery volumes low so the fruit doesn't perish. This means a lot of shelf stocking early in the morning, but don't worry you will get faster after doing this job for a while ## You: Is there anything else I should know? ### Sue: Well you will need to be trusted with large amounts of cash. The government wants us to move away from using cash because they have trouble making us accountable at tax time!... Hell, sometimes I don't even know what we sold, when and where. But I sure like that the government can't audit me! ### You: Thanks for the information! ### You: What do you do for fun? #### Sue: Here in the store? Or me personally? #### You: In the store. ##### Sue: Oh we have great fun here! We often get a 25 minute lunch break, and some of us go round the back to continue our D&D games! ##### You: Wow that sounds great! ###### Sue: Oh yes! It's fantastic. Do you play? ###### You: No, I do not. ####### Sue: Oh that's too bad! ####### You: Yes, yes it is. ####### You: I'd like to talk about something else. ###### You: I most certainly do! ###### You: I'd like to talk about something else. ##### You: D&D? ###### Sue: Dungeons and Dragons, you've never heard of it? Well if you get the job, I'll teach you everything you need to know. ###### Okay, thanks. ###### Wow that sounds like a barrel of laughs! ####### Sue: Oh it is! Anyway, would you like to take that interview now? ####### You: Okay! ####### You: I'd like to talk about something else. ###### I'd like to talk about something else. ##### You: I'd like to talk about something else. #### You: You, yourself. ##### Sue: Well... On the weekends, I and some of the staff here do LARP in Jeffery park, just south of here. ##### You: Fascinating. ###### Sue: Isn't it? Hey! Maybe we'll invite you down some time, once you get to know us. We're a super group of friends! ###### You: Lovely! ###### You: I'd like to talk about something else. You may return to the grocer position for this interaction: ###########*** ########## You: I'd like to talk about something else. ######### You: I'd like to talk about something else. ######## You: I'd like to talk about something else. ####### I'd like to talk about something else. ###### You: I'd like to talk about something else. ##### You: I'd like to talk about something else. #### You: I would like to talk about something else. ### I would like to talk about something else. Medical This is the job where you work as a member of the medical staff. Its main characteristic is intelligence. Special Abilities *Note: To revive someone you must view the hospital and select the person you wish to revive by clicking revive to the right of their name. Education This is the job where you work in the school system. Its main characteristic is intelligence. Ranks Special Abilities Law This is the job where you work as a lawyer and a judge in the court system. Its main characteristic is endurance. 'Ranks' Special Abilities